


Goodnight, Cuddle Up

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, This is who we are, this is what we do, this is what it is. The bare facts of the life we live





	Goodnight, Cuddle Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Happiness is the smell of freshly baked cookies, wafting tantalizingly through the air. The first bite soft and chewy, warm and gooey, and Venom happily purrs as he enjoys the treats his sweet Eddie baked for him. 

Best of all, happiness is cuddling. Venom likes to cuddle. He will never admit it, and will snarl at Eddie when his host calls him on it, but Venom likes to cuddle. On exhausting days, Eddie will slip under the covers, breathing a soft sigh as he sinks into the soft sheets, and not long after, Venom crawls out of his favorite spot inside Eddie, the place behind his heart, and snuggle up with Eddie. 

Like a cat, he nuzzles Eddies cheek before wiggling his way under Eddies chin, and Eddie is so tired he could barely keep his eyes open and the dream world was singing sweetly to him, yet he presses a soft kiss to Venoms forehead, smirking when his wittle parasite happily purrs. 

Feeling cozy and warm and loved, Venom presses a little tentacle to Eddie’s heart, feeling it beating strong and sure under his palm. Night snuggled up together, they easily slipped off into a peaceful sleep. 

Some nights, however, Venom doesn’t sleep much; the nightmare of fire from the Life foundation explosion haunt him. He thrashes violently, frightening Eddie, wiggling franticly against Eddie’s ribs. He wakens, shivering and gasping for air as he curls up against Eddies heart. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, V,” Eddie snuggles his pet to his chest, gently brushing a hand over his head, scratching soothingly. 

Venom trembles, lies awake, clinging to Eddie. Slowly, he relaxes as Eddie tenderly pets him, feeling the comfort of Eddie’s warmth. He sleeps peacefully, then, once he is snuggled up in Eddie’s arms. 

Come morning, he blinks slow and sluggish, yawns, gaze still hazy as he sees Eddie still sleeping. He snuggles in closer, nuzzling Eddie’s chest. His host’s arms tighten around him, holds onto him, and he melts, white eyes fluttered shut, no fear or worry haunting him, taken to the dream world by the soft snores and warmth of his sweet Eddie. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835595.html?thread=104548107#t104548107)


End file.
